


The Warmth of a Witcher

by xxenjoy



Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, worried eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: When Jaskier falls through thin ice, Eskel and Geralt have to keep him warm.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	The Warmth of a Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Oop, I realize I basically just wrote another huddling for warmth fic, pls forgive me.
> 
> Follow this series on [tumblr](https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/tagged/winter-prompt-challenge-2k20)!

"Fuck," Eskel mutters, "where the hell are you, Geralt?"

He wraps himself a little tighter around Jaskier. He's a little better than he was, but still not fully responsive and Eskel doesn't know what to do. If Geralt doesn't get back soon, Eskel will have to carry him back to the keep and it's a long way on foot - especially in the snow. And he needs to get Jaskier out of his wet He's never the life of someone so important in his hands - not since he was young and unable to understand the full weight of something like this. 

But Geralt had told him to stay put, to keep Jaskier warm and comfortable while he went back after Roach. They'd tethered the horses a few miles back when the snow got too deep for them, but it feels like much further now that time isn't on their side. After a few more moments' consideration, Eskel decides he can't wait any longer. 

As well as he can with Jaskier in his arms, he tugs his cloak off, wrapping it around Jaskier's shoulders as he tugs Jaskier's doublet and shirt off over his head. With half-numb fingers, he undoes his own gambeson, pulling Jaskier's cold body against his own. It's a shock, but he's more concerned about just how fucking cold Jaskier feels.

Eskel rises to his feet, readjusting Jaskier in his arms so that the cloak covers him as much as possible and he wonders how Geralt can bear it. Nine months of the year, Geralt hunts with Jaskier at his side. Jaskier, the most curious, oblivious human Eskel's ever laid eyes on and he doesn't know how Geralt can cope with how fragile he is. 

He has to be careful as he follows Geralt's tracks in the snow, not to hold him too tightly, but the adrenaline rushing through him screams to squeeze him tight, not to let him go. But humans break so easily so he has to force himself to be gentle, moving as quickly as he can. 

When he catches up with Geralt, he's already reached the horses and is in the process of undoing Roach's reins when he spots them. Geralt's eyes narrow in concern and Eskel hurries over to him. 

"He's okay, I just- I didn't want to wait any longer." Geralt nods. He understands. 

They don't speak all the way back to the keep and Eskel doesn't know how or why Geralt doesn't insist on taking Jaskier back, but he's thankful for it. He can't imagine the terror running through Geralt right now. They've travelled together for decades; Jaskier has only been in Eskel's life for a few, short years, but the thought of anything happening to him makes his blood run cold. 

The keep is quiet, but they burst in and Geralt goes ahead up to the room they've been sharing. When Eskel meets him there, there's the beginnings of a fire in the hearth and Geralt is laying furs out in front of it. He looks up when Eskel comes in and gestures for him to sit. Even by the minimal warmth of the fire, Eskel is much more comfortable letting Jaskier go and between the two of them, they peel his wet clothes off and strip down themselves. As Eskel readjusts Jaskier's body in his lap, Geralt finds the biggest blanket he can, shuffling up close to wrap it around all of them. 

After a few moments, Jaskier stirs and Geralt and Eskel let out a joint sigh of relief. Eskel tips his head forward, pressing a kiss into Jaskier's still-damp hair and Jaskir shifts under him. 

"'s going on?" he slurs. He pulls away and Eskel is loathe to let him go, but he loosens his hold as Jaskier straightens up a little. "Why's it so cold?"

"Idiot," Geralt mumbles softly, but the softness bleeds through and he pulls Jaskier against him. "You fell through thin ice while we were tracking."

"I... don't remember."

"It's okay," Geralt breathes, "do you want anything?" Jaskier shakes his head and settles back against Eskel's chest, tucking himself under his chin. 

"Just cold."

Geralt's eyes flick up to Eskel's for a moment, still tinged with worry and Eskel wants to ease that hurt from him, but he knows the only way to do that is to ensure Jaskier is okay. He wraps him up as Geralt pulls away, running one hand up and down his back. 

"I'll make tea," Geralt says and Jaskier shuffles slightly, mumbling a quiet request for his favourite. 

Eskel watches as Geralt rises to his feet dressed only in his braies, and he lets his eyes wander, earning him an affectionate blow to the shoulder as he passes. 

"It'll be okay," Eskel says, unsure who of the three of them he's trying to reassure. As Geralt's footsteps disappear down the hall, Jaskier pulls away a little, looking up at Eskel.

"Is he mad?" he breathes and Eskel's heart breaks. Geralt is closed off to a fault, but he'd thought Jaskier at least would know how to tell the difference between anger and worry. "He always does this when I do stupid things."

"He's not mad," Eskel soothes, slipping a hand up into Jaskier's hair, "he's worried. And this wasn't your fault. It could have been any of us, so don't feel guilty about that." Jaskier presses his face back into his chest and huffs, but Eskel knows that's an affirmation. 

It doesn't take long to warm Jaskier enough that he doesn't have to be coddled, but Eskel finds it hard to let him go nonetheless. He spreads his legs, pulling Jaskier between them with the blanket laid out over his lap. Jaskier insists he doesn't need to be cared for, but it doesn't stop him from leaning into every touch and humming as Eskel presses kisses along his shoulders. 

He lets his hands wander over Jaskier's body, relieved to find warmth returning to his skin, and revelling in the softness beneath his hands. Jaskier leans against him, humming against his neck and nosing under his jaw, soft little groans slipping from his lips as he squirms. He's soft and warm and Eskel doesn't think much of it until Jaskier moans softly, his legs spreading under Eskel's touch. He pulls back and Jaskier groans in frustration. 

"That was nice," he breathes, "why did you stop?"

"Jask, you're-" Eskel really shouldn't have to explain that he almost died earlier. He doesn't want to even think about it, but it's still too fresh a wound to ignore so blatantly. 

"Fine now, love," Jaskier finishes, rolling his head against Eskel's shoulder. "Thanks to you." He kisses Eskel's neck, nosing just under his ear and Eskel had forgotten how persuasive he can be when he wants something. 

"And Geralt."

"Mm and Geralt." Jaskier shudders against him as Eskel's hand slips low down his stomach and he groans against his neck. "Where is Geralt anyway?"

"Give him a minute," Eskel breathes, running a hand up Jaskier's thigh, "we almost lost you today."

Geralt returns a few minutes later and by the time he steps into the room, Eskel's hot enough to bring anyone back from the brink of death. Jaskier has one arm slung back around his neck kissing him earnestly and it takes Geralt clearing his throat to catch his attention. 

Geralt lifts an eyebrow at him as he sets three mugs down next to Eskel. "I told you to keep him warm, not turn him on."

Eskel just gives a low groan as Jaskier presses back against his cock. He's been trying so hard not to let Jaskier's squirming affect him, but they've been separated for _months_. 

"I don't know why," Jaskier hums, lifting his gaze to meet Geralt's. "How am I supposed to just sit here when Eskel is so warm and lovely?"

"Alright, it's time to get you into bed," Geralt huffs, bending low to take Jaskier's hands and help him to his feet. 

Eskel tries not to stare, but it's hard when Jaskier's fully nude, his cock jutting obscenely out in front of him. Jaskier pins Geralt against the wall, pressing his lips to his neck and Eskel knows how hard Geralt has to try to resist him, but eventually, the worry wins out and he presses Jaskier back, guiding him toward the bed. Geralt casts a look back over his shoulder and Eskel suddenly feels very exposed without Jaskier to cover his own arousal. 

He picks the mugs up and sets them all on the table next to the bed. Jaskier grumbles about it, but once he's in bed with the blankets pulled up over him, he takes his tea without complaint, sipping it as Gerlt frets over him. 

When Jaskier is finished, Geralt takes his mug from him and settles into the mattress, pulling Jaskier down against him and tugging him closer. He shuts his eyes and Eskel can feel the odd combination of relief and terror wafting off of him. Ignoring his own mug, he tugs the blankets up, shuffling up to curl around Jaskier's back. 

Eskel has barely closed his eyes when he hears Geralt's voice, chiding, " _Jaskier_." There's a smug hum followed by a shuddering breath and it doesn't take a genius to realize what Jaskier's doing. 

"You should rest," Geralt insists, but there's no (vindication) behind it. Jaskier shifts back, pressing against Eskel's crotch as he reaches down again. Geralt groans and Jaskier mumbles against his neck, softly encouraging him. Not that it takes much encouragement to get Geralt on board once there's a hand wrapped around his cock. 

Jaskier rolls his head back, kissing the underside of Eskel's jaw and effectively pulling him forward. He rolls his hips back, grinding against his aching cock and Eskel nearly whines as his hips twitch forward to meet him. 

" _Please_ ," Jaskier breathes and who is Eskel to say no to that?


End file.
